User blog:JackLSummer15/Just Dance 2019 (Review)
Hey guys!!! I decided to do a review of Just Dance 2019. Now I do understand that some of you love the game but I'm going through content I like and don't like for my opinions. I think there are a lot of content in jd2019 that I hate about and I'm gonna go through them. Firstly the background is stupid!! It's just solid white and nothing cool about it. I liked the backgrounds from jd's 2-3-4-2014-2015-2016-2017-2018 but 2019 ruined it so much. Next are the routines, in my opinion I think 60-65% of the routines are terrible. I still liked the others such as A Little Party, Sweet Sensation, Rave In The Grave, Sugar, Finesse, Bang Bang Bang, Work Work and DDU-DU-DDU-DU, everything else is just crap. Here's another problem with the tracklst they just reveal I think 2 of them, one was revealed in E3 but due to the fact people hated it it got moved to Just Dance Unlimited (Dame Tu Cosita). The other routine wasn't revealed on Just Dance YT channel but it somehow added to the game but then soon it was removed due to copyright issues (Nice For What), however it's still playable on old gen. Speaking of old gen I think the old gen isn't that good. Now I do know that they reuse the menu layout from JD15 and I'm fine with that, The world dance floor is removed because of Ubisoft shutting down WDF servers for the other games for old gen. The background is reused from JD2018 but it's blue, "WHAT?" They didn't even bother changing the textures of the fonts, hud and stars. The songlist order is trash!!! The XBOX 360's order is alphabetically and the Wii's order is randomized (but wait, the alternatives and kids routines are between the classic routines)!!!! The final problem for the old gen is that it's not on PS3 because JD2018 for PS3 didn't get enough sales!!!!! Next I want to talk about is the Kids Mode. I'm glad they brought back the kids mode and this is probably the first nice thing I said to JD2019 and it's that I liked all 8 of those kids routines. I was also surprised 2 songs that originally came from a different game came to kids mode with a complete different choreography (Jingle Bells and Irish Meadow Dance). But here's the problem, they reused the same menu layout as JD2018's Kids mode but didn't even changed it up so much. Next are the alternatives. Firstly there are 6 EXTREMES!!! That's too much extreme for some people that aren't that good of the dancer. There are some dumb alts like Mimimi Sassy, Bum Bum Tam Tam Scientists and Where Are You Now hide and seek. the other 3 that I didn't name are good alts. Lastly is the World Dance Floor (I already mentioned about WDF not on old gen). I think the WDF for JD19 is the worst because they copied everything from jd2018, the servers is terrible, and finally it got hacked which makes people don't want to play just dance 2019 online. I loved the just dance series since Just Dance 3-4 and those classic routines were definitely better than the later games and also they have amazing features from the old games such as: Medley, Simon Says, Mashups, Party Master, Battle etc. But JD2018-2019 killed the community that loved these old features. Even though people are still asking Ubisoft to bring them back they probably won't and keep making new features. I give Just Dance 2019 a 6 out of 10 and ranked from 10-1 for the main series as #10. JD4 is still my #1 favorite of all time!!! We'll see how Just Dance 2020 is gonna make things slightly worse than Just Dance 2019. Let me know if you agree or disagree with some of my thoughts for Just Dance 2019 in the comments. Category:Blog posts